


Little Itty-Bitty Adventures

by Tontama123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cause i really don't want to hurt my heart, self-inser, the angst is very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontama123/pseuds/Tontama123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com </p><p>I love her bitties so much, like oh my god they are so cute~~!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Adopting a new friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com).



> For fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com 
> 
> I love her bitties so much, like oh my god they are so cute~~!!!

When I told my friends I was going to adopt a bitty, they had tried to tell me it’ll be a big responsibility taking care of a pet; one that’s sentient no less. But even I knew it was futile, once I put my mind to something there’s no stopping me from doing it. 

As I entered into Momma Cry’s itty-bitties adoption center, I was shaking with excitement. The day was finally here where I was able to adopt my new companion!

I had spend a whole month and a half bitty-proofing my little two bedroom apartment and buying one of those expensive realistic doll houses with a working sink and everything for my bitty to live in. It took me a while to get the doll house; being that I had school, work, my job only pays me $9.50 an hour and I only work from 1 to 9 five days a week. I got lucky and found a really nice dollhouse online that was about $250 plus tax and couldn't pass up on the opportunity to get it.

Walking in I look around, hearing the soft chatter, squeals, screeches and footsteps of million of bitties I had to resist the urge to squeal. The adoption center was fairly large, there was a spacey pin that was littered with stuff animals and blankets and other toys for the bitties to play with, sleep on and/or lounge around on and enough room for potential adopters to sit down and interact with them.

I walked passed a small female rabbit monster with many piercings on her ears and bitties of all varities clinging to her and I abruptly stop to gawk at the sight, the sight was absolutely adorable! 

Bitties of all sizes and species was climbing and sitting on the small demon rabbit-looking monster, some was even calling out ‘Momma!’ to her and I could feel an awe bubbling in my throat wanting to come out.

I wasn't sure how long I was staring at them but when one of the bitties that was sitting on the monster's shoulders, a lil skelly with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck wearing matching gloves and boots, a grey shirt and black pants turned to me, I jolted and cough awkwardly trying to make it look like I WASN’T just staring at them like a weirdo or something.

The skelly bitty from before gently tugged on the monster’s ear to get her attention and pointed in my direction. When she turned to me, I had to suck in a breath when I saw her appearance. She had the freakish eyes I’ve ever seen with the eyeball being black and the iris red, her tan creamy rabbit ears was littered with piercings; a skelly bitty was swinging from one of them and it was just so cute, she had on a yellow dress and was wearing a moon necklace. She was about the same height as me- being 4’11- and I wasn’t sure whether to be scared of her because of the eyes or squeal because she looked like one of those big stuff animals you can win at a canavial.

The rabbit monster smiled at you and I gave a sheepish faint smile back. “Why hello, there!” She greeted. “Welcome to Momma Cry’s itty-bitties adoption center, I'm Momma Cry. You can call me Momma or Cry, what can I do for you sweetie?” She had a motherly voice, it took me a moment to reply because I wasn’t listening then, I was looking at all the bitties that was on her all staring at me. There was bitties made of fire of different colors being held by her-I wondered how she’s not being burned by them-and skelly bitties of different sizes and different looks; there was a skinny sky blue one with a rainbow cat tail and sky blue cat ears and one that look like he was wearing some sort of battle armor who waved at me with a cheerful smile and I smile back at them. There was a plump bitty with a spike collar, red coat with black fur on the hood and black shorts with white socks sitting on her head and scowling at me; what I do to get him on his bad side I haven’t been here for more than five minutes and one hates me already!

Overall, there was so many different bitties my eyes was shining but I snapped out of it when I registered what Momma Cry said and coughed, quietly berating myself for getting distracted. “Ah,y-yes!” I squeaked trying to sound casual and utterly failed. “I-I’m looking to adopt a bitty!Ah, nice to meet you Ms. Cry!” 

Momma Cry giggled and grinned at me, showing off her pointy teeths and I blinked at them. “Woah, those are some sharp teeths...okay yeah maybe be a little afraid of her..” I thought with a gulp.

“Cry is just fine, dear. No need to call me Ms.” She said. “And that's wonderful! Do you have a bitty in mind? I have many different type of bitties to adopt!”

I opened my mouth about to answer but then closed it. I had in mind what traits I want my bitty to have but the kind of bitty, seeing all the different bitties the adoption center had I was now stumped and I chastised myself about not thinking this more before running to adopt a bitty.

“N-no I mean yes! I mean..!” I started and slump my shoulders. “I um have in mind what traits I want my bitty to have but um, there's so many different bitties I don't know which one is for me..”

“Oh if you have the traits in mind, then that'll make nearing down what kind of bitty-”

“MOMMA I WANNA HELP!” The tiny blue bitty that was on her shoulder shouted. 

I jumped at the suddenness and Momma Cry gave a stern sideways glance to the bitty.

“Baby blue, what did I told you about your inside voice?” 

“Sorry momma!” The little bitty said lowering his voice but still sounded loud much to the displeasure of a little blue fire bitty, who I saw in the corner of my eye, covered his nonexistent ears and glared up at the little guy.

“That's really nice of you baby blue but-” The little blueberry (I’m not going to lie, that name sounds adorable for him and fitting) jump off Cry’s shoulder before she got to finish her sentence and towards me, causing me to flail my arms trying to catch him. He ‘myeh heh heh’ as he safely landed in my hands and I let out a relieved sigh, I think that just shaved a good few years off me.

The little bitty dusted himself before standing and gave me the widest grin. “ALRIGHT HUMAN, I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE SHALL HELP YOU FIND A NEW COMPANION” He said confidently puffing out his chest.

Cry giggled and rolled her eyes. “Alright, blue. I'll leave this to you, I need to take care of the others for a while. Call me if you need anything” She said before walking off, leaving me with blue as we watch her walk away with the rest of the bitties to take care of business.

“OKAY, HUMAN!” The bitty chirped excitedly making me jump slightly gaining his attention. “ONWARDS, WE SHALL NOW START ON THE TOUR OF THE TYPE OF BITTIES THE CENTER HAS!” 

The excitement buzzing off him caused me to smile and giggle as I proceed to go towards the pin I saw when I came in, there was bitties of all kind either playing with each other, lounging around or sleeping on the blankets or stuffed animals. My footsteps gained the attention of the bitties and they stopped what they was doing and looked up at me and baby blue. 

“Hey, blue! Who’s the human?” 

“Are you getting adopted?”

“Are one of us getting adopted today, oh hello there!”

Blue giggled and grinned as we was bombarded with question after question from the lil bitties. “I'M JUST SHOWING THE HUMAN AROUND, THEY'RE LOOKING TO ADOPT A BITTY!” He said bouncing in my palms.

“tsk, like someone like you will get adopted in the first place.” A slender skeleton bitty spoke, it had sharp teeth and looked like he was wearing a edgy batman costume. I had to stiff a snickered at how cute and funny he looked but straighten up when he glared at me.

“Well who said, you're getting adopted either batman?” Blue smirked which earned him a snarl.

“IT’S BOSS, NOT BATMAN YOU PRUDENT SHRIMP!”

“WHATEVER BATMAN~”

I wasn’t sure what to do right here, I was about to disrupt this little dispute when blue gained my attention by grinning up at me. “HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT I WILL NOW INTRODUCE YOU TO THE TYPE OF BITTIES WE HAVE. CAN YOU LET ME DOWN, PLEASE?” I obliged and gentle put him down in the pin, he hopped out of my palms and puffed out his check like he just accomplished something big.

He pointed to the bitty he was just arguing with and looked up at me. “This is called Batman, he's a edgy Papyrus bitty. And he, like all the other edgy bitties, are mean and rude and bossy and big bullies!” 

“IT'S BOSS,YOU TWERP”

I nervously smiled as Batman-Boss-and one of those pudgy edgy looking bitties I’ve seen before with Cry glared at Blue. 

“Blue stop antagonizing Batman and the other edgy bitties” A chill voiced spoked and me and Blue looked over to where a orange hoodie, blue cap and sweats wearing bitty was laying against a stuffed bear. 

“Well, it's true Bro!” Blue protested with a pout. “And I mean, they can be nice once you get to know them, I guess..” He mumbled and turned back to me noticing the questioning look I was giving Bro. 

“That's Lil Bro. They're very kind and like the big brothers around here!” Blue said with a grin. “They're also very friendly and lazy!” 

I smiled as he continued to go on about the different bitties there was even some of those fire bitties I saw finding out they was called grillbitties. 

 

So much time had passed when Momma Cry came back to us, over time I ended up inside the pin sitting on the floor with the bitties. A Papy, Sansy, Teacup and even a Ray was sitting on my shoulders and head; I learned that fire elementals can control their temperature so not to burn things or people (Grimby was sort of an exception because he like to burn things and people), while I was playing cards with Blue, Bro and Boss who I somehow gained a little respect because I called him Boss instead of Batman.

“I see you're getting to know the bitties.” Cry said amusingly as she watch me threw my arms up in frustration that I lost to Boss for the fifth time. How does he keep winning?!

 

I turned my head and looked up at her, I had on a pout that soon turned to a small grin. “Oh, yeah!” I said with a nod, being careful of the Ray that was on my head. I gently put the papy, sansy, ray and teacup on the ground before grabbing blue in my hands and stood up, I stepped out of the pin and smiled at Cry.

“You have so many cool bitties!” I chirped. 

“Thank you!” Cry smiled. “Did you find the bitty you want to adopt?” 

“Yep!”

“Excellent, who might that be”

“This guy right here!” Blue blinked as I answered by holding him up to Cry’s face. He and Cry had on the same somewhat confused look as they look at me. 

“W-Wha??Wait you want to adopt me? Seriously!” Blue sputtered out making me smiled down at him sincerely. 

“Yep! You're adorable, energetic and helpful! The perfect bitty for me!” I beamed. 

Blue had tears forming in the corner of his sockets as he grip his shirt and just stared up at me completely dumbfounded.

“If you're sure, sweetie just follow me to the front to fill out the papers to adopt him” Cry said, softly smiling as she lead me to the front desk. 

I followed after her with a reassured nod and so keen on adopting Blue the moment she hand me the adoption paper, I quickly set Blue on top of the desk and grabbed a pen to fill it out. 

As soon as I was done I handed the papers back to Cry and she handed me a bag making me look at her quizzically. 

“The bag have everything you need and need to know to take care of your new friend” Cry said and then winked at me. “Take good care of him, dear”

I smiled brightly at that and took the bag before scooping blue up whom bones was rattling with joy. 

“I will! Thanks you so much, Cry!” 

And with a goodbye and Cry telling me if I’m ever interested in adopting another bitty to come again, I walked out of the shop with my new companion.


	2. A unexpected addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a unexpected addition to the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to a really good friend of mine for getting me a Medi bitty after I was spazzing on how much I wanted one XD
> 
> Again thanks so much hun, I'll take really good care of him <3
> 
> Also, I was supposed to name them in this chapter, however, because of the way I was writing this chapter I decide to scratch it out and put it in the next one. It was really hard to figure out how to end this chapter but I'm happy with what I have XD
> 
> Also, HOLY CRABAPPLES LOOK AT ALL THE KUDOS I GOT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, SERIOUSLY THANK YOU SO MUCH *seeing all the likes you're getting already, fills you with DETERMINATION

In a hurry to get home to introduce blue to his new home, I practically ran all the way from the bus to my house. On the bus ride blue was so excited to see so many new things and people, he blipped around the bus saying hi to everyone and squealing at everything he saw outside. It made me laugh, he acted like an excited little puppy.

As soon as we got into my apartment I set blue who I was carrying down on my table that was in my living room. My apartment was fairly small to me but large to others, I had a large spacey living room, separated by a wall to make a hallway lead to my kitchen and right across both ends was where the bedrooms was, there was two bathrooms parallel to each bedroom as well. 

“Welcome home, blue~!” I chirped as I close the door behind me. 

Blue’s eye lights shined brighter as he took in everything, his eyes then fell on a strawberry printed paper wrapped box that was on the couch. 

“Human! What's that!” Blue inquired pointing to the box.

As I set the bag down behind blue I look at the box with a raised brow. “I’m not sure? Wasn’t here when I left..” I mumbled and went over to the couch sitting down beside the box and gently picked it up. I looked at it in a observing manner before noticing a little tag sticking to it. “Hm?” I hummed and looked at it, it read ‘from: Papa March, To: Mocca’

“Papa March?” I thought, it took me 10 mins for my eyes to widen in realization. “Oh my god!” I suddenly shouted and blue jumped blipping to my shoulder.

“What is it? What happened?” He frantically asked.

I didn't bothered to answer as I tore the paper wrap off and opened the box, I let out a high pitched squeal; which surprised blue, at what I saw inside. It was a interesting looking bitty peacefully curled up sleeping. 

“Oh.My.God.He can't be serious!!!” I squawked, there was a piece of paper right next to the bitty and I blinked picking it up. Me and blue look over the words that was written.

“HI NERD!” It read, “I HEARD YOU WAS GETTING A BITTY SO I DECIDED TO GET YOU ONE AHAHAHAHA! THE BITTY I GOT YOU IS CALLED MEDI, THEY ARE SO RAD, THEY LOVE CANDY (ESPECIALLY STRAWBERRY FLAVOR) AND THEY ARE SO ADORABLE AND SWEET! 

HOPE YOU LOVE HIM, TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM! (NOT THAT I KNOW YOU WON’T, YOU’RE SO RAD AAHAHAHAH)

Love, Papa March >8)”

I sucked in a breath as I look over the sleeping bitty, it had markings on its legs and on the right side of its face that was in a rainbow color, it wore a big but comfy looking sweater that had two sets of zippers going down the bottom right and upper left all around to the top of the sweater.

As if on cue my phone rang and I fished it out of my pocket to see who was calling me and was surprised to see it was March skype calling me. “Blue, I'll be right back! Keep an eye on the little guy okay!” You said in a whisper as to not wake the Medi.

Gently I put the box with the bitty on the couch and felt the weight of Blue disappear and him reappearing in the box giving a wide grin and a thumbs up before fishing out my headphones from my pants pockets and stood up going into one of the rooms to talk to my friend.

 

As Blue watched the human get up and leave to go into one of the rooms he turned his head and jumped when he saw the Medi bitty had opened his eyes and was looking up at him curiously still curled up. He relaxed and gave a friendly grin to him. “HI!” He greeted, the bitty just blinked at him and yawned. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Blue continued to grin at him. “Had a nice nap? Welcome to your new home! I hope we can get along great together!” 

The Medi bitty continued to stare at Blue, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable it was as if he was observing him, their strange looking one red eye and his regular white one zooming in on him and studying him carefully as if assessing what he's all about.

“Where..Am I..?”

It was so quiet Blue thought he dreamed it, it sounded artificial and was so tiny anyone could had missed it if they wasn’t closely listening. Blue blinked and his grin widen. “YOUR NEW HOME!” 

The Medi still seemed confused and tilted his head to Blue. “Had new home..? New new home..?” He asked to which Blue nodded.

“YEP! NEW NEW HOME, DON'T WORRY THOUGH! YOU'LL HAVE FUN HERE THE HUMAN SEEM FRIENDLY ENOUGH SO YOU'LL BE SAFE TOO!”

It was then that I came back out to the living room. “I'll skype you later March! I need to check on the little guys, bye!” I said in farewell and hanged up, I went back to the couch and picked up the box looking inside at the two bitties with a gentle smile. “Hey, guys I'm back! How was you guys?” 

“WELL BEHAVED HUMAN!” Blue chirped, Medi didn't speak and just stared up at me curiously. There then was a small rumbling sound and I raised a brow looking up to find out where it came from.

I looked back down when I heard a quiet whine finding it coming from the Medi and my eyes widen just a bit and softened. “Aww, are you hungry little guy?” I cooed to him to which he nodded. 

“Do you..Have any strawberry..candy, master?” He asked and my heart soar at his tiny artificial voice. “Holy shit, so cute!” I squealed in thought.

“I think I do sweetie!” I piped and scooped them out of the box and held them in my hands, as I walked across the living room to the kitchen I looked to blue. “You hungry too, blue?” I asked looking around for my snacks but then something popped into my mind that caused me to momentarily pause. “Wait, what do bitties eat anyways? Oh man, I should check inside the bag for information on that! ”

“No need!” Blue said. “I can tell you what bitties eat! We eat about anything!”

“Oh really?” I said looking down at him with a slightly tilted head.

‘Yep! We eat whatever humans eat, but because of our small stature we can’t eat a lot only in small bits!” Blue inquired and puffed out his chest feeling proud of being knowledgeable. I made a small O shape with my mouth at the information he just spilled at me and smiled. “Cool! Great to know! Aha!” I shouted when I found my box of strawberry smoothie flavor cookies in one of The cabinets. “Found ‘em! Hey little guy you okay with strawberry cookies?” 

Medi looked up at me and nodded eagerly and I chuckled a bit as I shifted them to one hand and use the other to stretch for them. It took me a while to grab them because I forgot how ‘convenient’ it was that I got an apartment that had tall furniture and I was a short little shit and ended up having to put Blue and the Medi on the counter to climbed on it for them. As I handed the little guys the cookies, I sat down on the counter with them not feeling like getting down at the moment. Watching the two bitties contently eat the cookies in tiny bits it made me softly awed. 

When they declared themselves full I put the rest of the cookies away not before grabbing a few for myself. I jumped down from the counter and held out my empty palm for Blue and Medi to jumped on, whom obliged and I walked back into the living room. 

Looking out the window I notice it was getting dark and I scarfed the last of my cookies into my mouth before taking out my phone to check the time. I blinked in slight surprise when my phone display it was almost 8pm.

“Wow, time flew..” I mumbled, I wanted to name them but it seem like I’ll have to do it tomorrow. ‘How did time fly by so fast?’ I thought,I was pretty sure it was 5 when I came back.

“Hey guys, what you want for dinner?” I asked. “Want take out?” I honestly didn’t feel like cooking tonight so I hope they say yes to take out. “Take out what...?” Medi asked looking confused and it made me giggled.

“‘Take out’, is just a way to say outside food, I’m thinking maybe chinese?” 

Medi opened his mouth again but then closed it and it was Blue who answered. “Chinese are a type of race of humans, Medi!” Blue said then paused and scrunch up his nose perplexed like he just tasted something weird. “ Wait, we’re going to eat humans?” 

Medi looked even more confused and now frighten at the thought of eating a human and I quickly redirect them. “N-no, I mean- Blue, you’re half right-! Chinese are a type of race for humans, but we’re not going to eat them!” I gave an exaggerated sigh and set them on the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen just to come back with a pamphlet with a drawing of what look like the front door of a restaurant and a person going inside in red with writing in english and strange scribbles. 

I sat back down making the couch cushions, medi and blue jump slightly from the movement and opened the pamphlet sitting it down in front of them. “We’re going to eat their food” I said pulling out your phone and dialing the restaurant’s number. “You guys pick out what you want.” 

The moment I heard a worker on the phone I began ordering, I ordered sweet and sour chicken with fries, two chicken noodles soup for myself and Blue and a slice of strawberry cake for Medi; he wouldn’t eat anything that wasn’t strawberry candy or strawberry flavor desert, I was lucky they had it, maybe I should try coaxing him into eating anything that wasn’t strawberries later on in the future.

After getting off the phone I waited for the food to come, when it did I got up and went to the door, opened it, pay the delivery man and took the food inside. I handed out the food, helped Blue and Medi opening theirs and sat down on the couch, all three of us began eating and when we was full I bagged the rest of the food and put it away.

I checked the time and when I saw it was now 9:20 I turned to my two bitty charges. “Hey, you two have two hours till bedtime. You can look around the apartment till-” I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the two now sleepy bitties yawning and nodding off. 

I smiled softly and huffed as I went over and gently picked them up. “Or we can head to bed early. “ I muttered softly and went to my room carrying my charges whom both finally fell asleep the moment I got inside, I continue to smile softly as I set them both down on my pillow and changed into a big t-shirt and shorts. “You guys can sleep with me tonight.” I whispered as I crawled into bed and as I slide under the covers I gave them both a gentle puck on the forehead and pulled the covers over their tiny bodies, smiling as they sighed peacefully and snuggled in more.

Today was pretty eventful, I thought, I met Momma Cry; who was actually really nice despite looking intimidating, met many different and uniquely cool bitties , adopted one who I know is going to be fun to be around and finally a good friend of mines unexpectedly drop a really cool gift on me today.

As a sudden wash of exhaustion came over me, I yawned and listened to the soft snores of Blue and Medi and slowly closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be, again, where I name them (I already got the names, I even gave hints on what I'm going to name little blue lol XD) which is going to be at the end. The next chapter is going to be Blue and Medi interacting while I'm away working~
> 
> If anyone was wondering, Papa March is a rl friend I know who tumblr you should go check out! marchtale.tumblr.com, I like to call them nicknames like Papa March, Marchimoo and/or Marchi XD
> 
> This is going to be a collection of my adventures with the bitties I adopt.
> 
> Updates may vary depending on my laziness lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of my adventures with the bitties I adopt.
> 
> Updates may vary depending on my laziness lol 
> 
> I'm also planning on featuring other people and their bitties if this get popular enough <3


End file.
